A light-emitting diode (LED) is an energy efficient solid state light (SSL) source used for many different types of applications.
A feature in common for all applications is that the LED needs to be driven by a power supply in order to emit light. Hence, the LED is often connected to the power supply via a circuitry, for example a printed circuit board (PCB), forming a LED arrangement. The LED may be connected to the circuitry by e.g. a wire, which may hinder at least a part of the light emitted.
Some currently employed LED arrangements use soldering techniques to connect the LED to the circuitry. However solder connections may degrade over time due to high temperatures. Furthermore, the process of making solder connections is associated with elevated temperature conditions, which may harm or damage the LED or other components connected to the LED.